legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mother F********
Red Mist/Mother F*********** is a character from Kick Ass and the main antagonist in Kick Ass 2, though it can be a hard to take him seriously. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He Serves as a minion for BlackGarurumon and his first task is spying on Blue alongside Birkin, Sunset and Baron Zemo. Sinister's allies show up leading to a feud and then Mother F******* makes a call to BlackGarurumon to get the others out of their hair. He analyzes the scene and tells Sunset it was by a disintergrater how White Wolf was dead. They overlook the concentration camp with the others, and he is taken by surprise by Jaeris and his unforeseen arrival and later when Ares leaves he wanders what the hell does he want. Motherf********** reports that one of the disco balls has been destroyed/shut down to Lord of Darkness and that the Multi-Universal resistance and The Sinisters of Evil had a hand. After that, they see that Anarky and Du Bois have paid a visit. Mf, Skekung, Mor'du and Mandrake holding Carl and Grey escape with Cruger and the Omega League on them. They force the info out of them in that, they framed Bender so BlackGarurumon could kill him and Blue as well as the Doctor. Also that the disco ball is on one of the rides Though BlackGarurumon has new missions for them and Mor'du is abducted by Broodwing and his Krybots Motherf************** comes in running to tell the league that rogue demons of LOD have invaded them and they are under the order of Jesse who has a bone with Mcdaggett. Morgana, Birkin, Motherf**********, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw, Braniac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora.The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen.He is poisoned by Bender and Discord and as a result alongside Le Fou, Evil Buzz, Motherf*********, Lady Tremaine, Luther, Morgana, Sam Issacs and all of BlackGarurumon's armies and they all are killed. Gallery Kick-ass-2-christopher-mintz-plasse-the-motherfucker1.jpg Screen_shot_2013-03-15_at_10.37.18_AM.png Redmist.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Humans Category:Teenage Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Usurpers Category:Anti Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Apprentices Category:Rapists Category:Hatemongers Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Serial Killers Category:Anarchist Category:Rich Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outlaws Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Characters from the Kick Ass Universe Category:Caped Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Gun Users Category:Child Murderer Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Son of Villain Category:Seventh in Command Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villain/Rival Wannabes Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Cowards Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Minion